The College AU Everyone Wanted
by Star-The-Writer
Summary: Rafa University, home of the famous Raza Crew. Those kids always getting into shenanigans. One-Shot


**This isn't really anything big, just an idea I had. I didn't have enough inspiration to make a full story, just enough for a oneshot.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

Raza University. To the outside viewer, it is a decent college. It was a bit old, but not too old. 89% of the students that go there say it's a good college with plenty of students graduating with high scores.

But Raza University isn't known for its academic scores. No.

Raza University is known for a group called, The Raza Crew.

The original Raza crew was only five members. These five ruled the college with an iron fist and cold fear.

Derrick Moss. A nice rich boy you wouldn't expect in the cut throat group, but he was one of the last to join.

Portia Lin. Leader and the first member. She is the most brutal and merciless out of everyone. If you see her...run, quickly. Before she finds you.

Marcus Boone. Everyone is 98% sure he brings a gun to school because if anyone annoys him than he threatens to shoot them with said, maybe, gun. No one knows how he is still in school.

Ryo Tetsuda. Silent and most people don't even see him unless he wants you to. It can be confirmed by many students he carries knives with him at all times.

And lastly.

Kal Varrick. If you want to accidentally run into _anyone_ in the Raza Crew. Pray it's him. He isn't as...violent as the others and is most likely going to let you leave with only a mild panic attack.

These five ruled Raza University and everyone that is there.

For years, nothing changed. They were merciless and showed no compassion.

Than Emily Kolburn came.

She prefers to be called Das. A sixteen year old orphan who has a full-ride scholarship.

From the moment the Raza Crew spotted her, they were curious about Das. And vise versa.

No one stood up to warn her about them, thinking the kid could learn the hard way like they did.

Then something impossible happened.

Das was seen hanging out with the Raza Crew, not looking afraid at all.

Some of the upperclassmen tried to corner the Freshmen, and ask _what the hell was happening._

Some even asked if she was being threatened.

They never got an answer because the moment Das looked uncomfortable or fearful, a Raza member will come and force the interrogator to leave. Or risk bodily harm.

In conclusion, Das became part of the Raza Crew and they became scarily protective of her.

One time, an upperclassmen from Wexler's group slapped the Freshmen and Portia appeared out of _nowhere_ , tackled the upperclassman to the ground, and beat her to a pulp.

Everyone quickly learned not to mess with Das because you'll have an angry Portia Lin on your arse and will get jumped in a dark alley by the other members.

Many witnesses say Marcus Boone was seen giving Das a very large gun for her dorm.

When the Freshman joined the Crew they seemed to become closer than before.

Almost like a family.

But that's impossible because Das is the only member that can feel emotions...right?

Many aren't so sure anymore.

The Raza Crew started calling each other _nicknames_.

" _Hey, One, Six! Can you help me with this problem? I can't figure it out."_

" _Three! Put that away! Four! No teaching Five how to properly cut someone's throat!"_

" _Two! Look at this awesome gun! I'm calling her Lulu."_

Derrick Moss-One.

Portia Lin-Two.

Marcus Boon-Three.

Ryo Tetsuda-Four.

Emily Kolburn-Das-Five.

Ka Varrick-Six.

No one know how these nicknames became a thing. Rumor has it, it was the order they woke up from suck a long study session that they forgot their own names.

They are so dedicated to these nicknames that they, almost, never referred to each other by their real names.

After the nicknames the Raza Crew were...strangely nicer.

If you messed with one of their members you are doomed to die, but details.

All the interesting things happened around the Raza Crew.

They were still very cut throat.

Just ask their victims during murder.


End file.
